


Ain't No Rest For The Wicked

by AnimeXIII, DreamingFandoms



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Immortal Fake AH Crew, M/M, Multi, Past Child Abuse, fem!Jack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-05-18 22:17:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5945164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeXIII/pseuds/AnimeXIII, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingFandoms/pseuds/DreamingFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geoff was just released from Jail, his time there taught him many things. One of them being, create your own destiny. He meets back up with an old friend of his and starts his own gang, along the way he meets some strange individuals that would become his family. Watch as he goes through many situations on his journey to the top.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reunited with the World

**Author's Note:**

> Another plot bunny for DF.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been Two Years since Geoff got caught.  
> and boy did he learn Nothing from those two years.  
> Jack wishes she had a smarter friend sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like it'll just be lil ol me for a while, huh?
> 
> I'll keep you guys updated in DF. She's doing alright, I'll tell you that.
> 
> -XIII

Geoff Stared at the box that was shoved into his Hands and looked behind him to the Shut Gates of the prison. Sighing Geoff sat down and dug around in the Box before finding his phone and scrolling through most of the numbers until he finds Jack's Smiling slightly he called up his Friend and Brought the phone up to his ear listening to it ring a few times until it was picked up "Hey Jackie!"

"Geoff...? it's like.... 4 in the morning. why the hell are you calling me...?" Jack asked with a tired slur

"I got out of Jail today! I need a ride back home." Geoff smiled as he heard Jack groan

"Take a bus."

"They won't have any until 8 when visiting Hours Start."

"Then walk."

"Jackie. You know how i feel about walking places!" Geoff mockingly Whined to his Friend. "Please? come on. I haven't seen you in Two Years. is it so bad I want you to be the first person I see outside of the walls instead of some guy on a Bus or some Cab Driver?"

"It is when it's fucking 4 in the morning and I want to sleep!" jack shouts at him.

"Pleaaaasseeeee? I'll get you coffee and Breakfast at your Favorite diner?" Geoff pleas he waits in silent as Jack thinks it over.

"Fine. But this is the only time I'm going to do it this early. If I ever have to do this again your waiting." Jack vowed.

"Thank you!" Geoff said "See you soon!" Jack grumbled back before hanging up and Geoff Stuck his phone into his box of things before checking to see if he had any cash in his wallet. Thankfully he did and he Waited around until a pair of headlights shone from down the road to reveal Jack's Car which stopped in front of Geoff. Geoff walked over and opened the passenger's seat and stuck his Box in the Back of the car before buckling up. "Hey, Enjoy having the Penthouse to yourself?"

"Yes, It was much quieter and I never had to worry about people changing the channel on me." Jack Glared at Geoff before driving back towards civilization. 

"Well I'm sorry my shows are on when your shows are on... hey Jack?"

"what Geoff."

"We should Start a Gang."

~~~~

"So. I'm going to go in, Get the cash and you drive off once i get in okay Jack?" Geoff Tugged on his Mask while Jack nodded as Geoff left the car and walked into the store going up to the cashier before pulling out his gun. "THIS IS A ROBBERY! HAND OVER YOUR MONEY AND NO ONE GETS HURT!"

The man behind the counter trembled and did as he said, shaky hands threw all of the cash in a bag and tossed it to him.

"Thanks!" Geoff shot the man in the shoulder and ran out to the getaway car.

Jack didn't wait for him to shut his door before they were flying down the street. Geoff whooped and shot the cop cars that were chasing them. He managed to get a good hit on two of them, forcing the rest to smash into eachother.

They circled back and then took a long route to their penthouse. The two flopped on the couch, adrenaline making them grin.

"How much?" Jack asked, her red bob messy from the wind.

Geoff smiled. "$1,800!"

Jack stared. "Get out."

"I'm serious!" Geoff tossed her the bag and her painted violet nails counted out the money.

"$1,800 exactly." She breathed, they looked at eachother and hugged.

"We got that much from a gas station!" 

"YES!"

They grinned at eachother and slowly winded down for the night.

They cuddled as they watched some Always Sunny with content smiles.

"It's good to be back." Geoff mumbled as he drifted off to sleep, thoughts of his future crew in his dreams.

Yeah, it was good.


	2. Robbery Gone Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack really Needs to stop Helping Random teenagers she finds on the street trying to Mug her.  
> it's ruining the reputation of their Two man gang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> were horrible people for not writing enough but Eh...
> 
> we try to be better.
> 
> Like making sure we actually post on the day we say we will
> 
>  
> 
> ~DF

Jack had to say Geoff's plan of starting a Gang was actually a pretty solid Idea. Even if it was just the two of them Mostly Robbing Small stores. It was working well enough to keep them in the penthouse and supply them with bullets and repairs for their Cars during the chases. jack Smiled as they sat on the couch Geoff having an Arm around hers as they watched the news. It was a habit by now to just watch during the blocks where they talked about general News and then when they mentioned the too-small to be a breaking news Crimes going around Los Santos their home. Jack had zoned out not caring about how the Reporter was droning on about how some Cop had busted a Whole Drug ring after being undercover for a month. It was Some nobody who was only going to be in the spotlight for a bit until the story died out and the press moved on.

Jack mindlessly watched as they went over to talk about a string of Muggings that happened. talking to victims as how the robber never harmed them only taking their Cash and leaving them with everything else. she perked up slightly as they went on to mention there was no pattern of where the Robber attacked, just whenever he had a chance. no one could guess why he did this method but the reporter went on to warn people to be careful as they went by, near, or in ally ways as that seemed to be the only place that was repeated. the fact the man would mug people in the darkness of ally ways. something that would be almost impossible judging by all of the Dealers that worked solely in ally ways or in the dens you could only enter from them. Meaning if someone knew the right ones to go to. they would get rich quick from Drug addicts looking for a fix.

"Jesus. who the fuck robs people in ally ways anymore?" Geoff snorted as he spoke looking at the News as another Victim. A clear Meth head who was looking for a fix when he got taken told his Story. playing with his arm as he scratched it

"I don't know. someone who knows where all the Drug Dens and Dealers camp out. pretty smart if you think about it, and they clearly know since most of the people who were interviewed were clear Addicts..." Jack looked at Geoff speaking clearly as he went about going about her reasoning. "We could use some help and we aren't going to get any just laying around doing nothing to make our Crew noteworthy for others. A Man who knows how to Threaten someone and get Cash would be handy for Debt collection."

Geoff nodded in agreement as he looked at the news still "Yeah but we don't need someone like that yet. we haven't lent out any money yet cause we're not big enough... But another set of hands in general could be nice... we should look into employing someone.... or hell maybe even snatching up some dealers and Dens and get some territory for our gang.... there should be a Few nearby." Geoff was in full on Deep thinking ignoring what Jack was saying about trying to get more help and now thinking about how to get more territory then to get more crew mates. and Jack could understand that Geoff had trouble trusting anyone.

"Okay. I'm sure they'll love to be working under a Gang of two Geoff... we should get more people before we try to rise into power." Jack spoke up as Geoff went on looking at him in slight annoyance over being ignored by this. "I might go out for a Walk, i'll see you when i get home." she got up as she looked at Geoff still busy planning about.

"Yeah okay Jackie. just make sure to bring a Gun or something." Geoff spoke up as he went on still went on still lost in his plans to make sure that his plan was solid. Jack smiled slightly as he grabbed a gun and went off to head off around to look about to see if he could find the Robber that was making sure that she could try and get this man or woman to join them.

She just spent a lot of time just wandering around near all the right places trying for the first time to get mugged... It was pretty weird for her but it would be worth it. A new member would give them more chances and give them more power do they Could do what Geoff wanted. She didn't panic when she got grabbed with a Gun pressed to her back "i don't want to shoot you. Just hand over your cash and anything valuable. Got it?" Jack didn't say a thing as she listened to the Male voice commanded him

"Alright. But i got to ask what's got you robbing Addicts? I got to say that's a smart choice with how much drugs are these days." she spoke easily as she stood there with the gun aimed at here "i got plenty of Cash and a Big heart for sob stories... It's a Woman thing..."

There was a pause but the gun was gone as a quiet voice spoke up "...will you get lunch... And i'll tell you while we eat... Okay...?" 

"Sure that sounds good. What do you want?" Jack slowly turned to look at him. The first thing he saw was Unruly red curls framing brown eyes behind glassed with freckles dancing against his pale skin. A scowl ruining the plainly beautiful face as Jack's eyes skimmed to a tattered Shirt covered by a dirty Sweater with holes in it. The dirty teared Jeans had Jack twitching as she not only wanted take the pale skinny boy not out for lunch but cloth shopping. 

"...friendly's...." it was after awhile but finally a place came out which allowed Jack to nod and look at her phone 

"there's one walking distance. I'm Jack, what's your name...?" she held her hand out looking at the Mugger. It was quiet as he waited for a small hand to take it and shake it making Jackie smile

"'M Michael." michael spoke quietly before they went off to head into Friendly's. "...you'll pay for lunch right...? I can't spare anything, not even a single cent..."

"Of course. You won't have to spend a single cent." Jackie smiled as they entered the place and got sat down after awhile finally "so... Michael the Ally Mugger not spending his rewards. What are you saving for?"

"A trip to England.... And two tickets back." Michael spoke "... I got to get my boyfriend over to the states so we can live together..." 

"Oh. That's so sweet... So... What else besides robbing people are you good at?" Jack asked looking at him. Michael didn't get a chance to answer when the waiter came around with Michael ordering an appetizer and a meal with a coke while Jack ordered a single meal happily.

"I can make Bombs... I'm a good general thug... I almost have enough for everything. So i guess i'm scary enough to be a Collector Ma'am... Why are you asking?" Michael spoke eyeing her

"I'll fly you and your boyfriend over. If you work for the crew i'm making. You can both stay with us and your boyfriend is free to stay out of it." Jack spoke smiling as she did "if you say no. I'll give you the rest of the money you'll need. I'll let you eat and think about it." she smiled and let Michael eat in silence to think about his choice. Jack was more distracted by her own meal and texting geoff about what she's doing. 

"I'll do it." Michael hadn't even finished eating all of his food. Startling Jack as she looked up at him.

"Sounds great Michael. Want to come home so you meet the other person you'll be working with?" Jackie smiled clapping her hands together. 

"Sure... That sounds good... You're still paying though right? I.. Want to use all the money i got to buy a gift for my Boi..." Michael blushed slightly in embarrassment

"Yeah. First though i refuse to let you wear that we are going to get you something new." Jackie smiled as he looked at Michael "we're not stopping til you have a half of a closet full of clothing since you'll want to share with your Boyfriend right?" michael nodded at that making Jack grin even more before asking Michael "want any Icecream?"


	3. Blue Veins and Purple Marks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip to England has some Darker motivation for the newest Crewmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where some shit happens. It's gonna be good.
> 
> ~DF

Geoff was glaring at the two of them. "No way."

"come on Geoff the More people we have the bigger the threat we are. besides who would want to work under a Two man Crew." Jack spoke while Michael looked there with a bunch of bags basically covering all of him. "Besides He's willing to work." Michael was quiet as he watched the couple fight moving to put everything away in silence in the room Jack pointed out to him with plans to head to the gun shop... and then the jewelers. He wanted to get his Boi Gavin a Gift after all... what better then his favorite Metal... Gold with some diamonds.

"Um. It's okay. I'll just take the cash if you don't want me...." he spoke up... and hey. that would still be fine since he would get to go to England... just mean he would have to use a Baseball bat. "It's just i was offered a flight there and a Job...."

"come on Jack. He's a kid and he has a boyfriend! we should just give him the cash and send him on his way." Geoff crossed his arms looking at him

"Geoff. you can see what a benefit it would be from Michael joining us. we can just so with him to bond while we're in England. Please!" Jack was begging as he grabbed Geoff's arm "he can Make bombs and he'll be helpful i swear." 

Michael looked over at Geoff "does it help that My boyfriend can hack?" Michael looked over at the pair "I'm sure he'd be willing to help....." He looked over at the pair seeing how they would react shifting quietly.

"he's a hacker...?" Geoff spoke looking at Michael "and you know how to handle bombs?" Michael nodded as he looked at Geoff who was pausing to think about it before before looking at Jack. "fine. we'll help him..." Jack let out a happy noise clapping his Hands together as he hugged her husband. Michael looked excited as he went to put everything away

"hey can we leave soon? like maybe even today?" Michael smiled looking at them starting to form a smile as he realized what was going to happen. he was going to get to see Gavin... well... he didn't want to see him like this... but he was going to see and be with Gavin somewhere safe. Jack nodded as the two started to talk about what to do to get to England while Michael slipped out looking at his phone to go to the nearest place he needed to go to. he had to go and get what he needed. he was going to be doing what needed to be done for a long while.

~~~~~~~

Jack was enjoying Michael so far. he was much more relaxed and so much fun as he joked with the two as they flew to England. all of them Eager about what was going to happen. Michael constantly going on about how awesome Gavin was and how awesome the others would like him not even caring about how excited he was as he told them where they needed to go all smiles the whole way not even thinking as he lead them to a hospital going to the nurse's station "Um, i'd like to see Gavin Free.... is that okay?" He didn't wait much to get his answer as he gave up move details to get into the room. it after a few tense minutes until the Nurse gave him the room number

"you know you're the first person to visit him. I was worried he was going to left alone." the Nurse talked smiling as she watched them off. Michael going over to rush off to the Room not even thinking about it. Bursting into the room the two adults pausing seeing the Man laying in bed. beaten and bloodied as Michael slipped into the nearest seat taking the hand nearby 

"Hey Gavvy... I made it to see you... I got a ride and some friends... I got you something Great too!" the couple watched in Silence as Michael pulled out a Necklace with a thin golden chain with a few diamond studs around a light blue gem. "I thought you would like it! it's got some gold and diamonds...." he sat there waiting in silence "... I'm gonna see your parents and make them regret you beating you up..."

Jack looked tense as he tried to understand what was happening. Geoff didn't think as he spoke up "i want to help. They fucked up my Hacker and no one is allowed to fuck up my Crew." Jack could tell it was just Geoff wanting to protect the younger members by stepping up to be a Father Figure. He would most likely end up being that by the end.

"Same. I'll drive us all." Jack smiled as she went back to the car leaving Michael and Geoff alone to talk to each other

"you can take as much time as you want to talk to Gavin... I'll pay for his Bills." Geoff spoke up finally looking at him. "And pose as his guardian and sign anything that needs signing."

Michael was crying when Geoff finished going over and hugging him "oh my god Thank you. Thank you thank you Geoff..." geoff paused before hugging back smiling as he did

"Come on. Let's beat up some Assholes." Geoff guided Michael out leaving the Sleeping Brit alone in his room. They were going to have some serious fun.

~~~~~~~~

Michael managed to get the home address eager as he carried a Black duffle out of the bag "so. I may have used what money i got before Jack lovingly offered a Free flight to buy Weapons. I am willing to share." he opened up the bag letting them look at his selection letting them gather what they wanted "sorry i... Didn't tell you about why i really wanted to come... It's just hard to talk about and there would be no way to convince people to help someone they've never met."

"I get it. I have been in your place before Michael. And i relate to solving it with Violence. So let's beat the shit out of some fucking asshole parents!" Geoff grinned as he reached for some Guns still happy and Smiling as the two got ready for some fun murder times.

"Come on let's on the Road. I want to get to do this now so we can get a Welcome Party planned for your boyfriend!" jack grinned as he sat there looking at Michael who started to have a Huge grin as he looked at Jack 

"That sounds great! Come on let's go beat the shit out of Gav's shitty ass Parents!"


End file.
